


Feeling

by Merfilly



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pris feels, Roy thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



Roy thinks better, but Pris feels. From the minute they escaped and dove into the city for cover, she has felt the pulse of the life around her with a sickening gut-wrench of a dichotomy. One the one hand, she resents these people, these humans who dictate her own life and service, yet fail to accept their life and revel in it as it should be. On the other, they do live, breathe, and will create, leaving lasting memories, so long as their lineage continues.

She wants to tell Roy they should go away from the mass of humanity once they have what they want. But he thinks, and she goes on feeling.


End file.
